Bearger
|damage = 100 to player 200 to mobs |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 6 |walkSpeed = 3 (casual) 6 (aggressive) |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -400/min when fighting, -100/min otherwise |specialAbility = AoE attacks. Eats food, be it in containers or on the ground. Sheds fur every 45 seconds. |spawnCode = "bearger" |image = File:Bearger.png |drops = x8, for , (Periodic) }} Bearger is one of the Giants introduced in the Reign of Giants DLC. It appears during Autumn, looking for Food to eat (including stashed food). Bearger is particularly attracted to Bee Boxes. It will be satiated by eating 10 Honey, after which it will fall asleep. However, it will choose to fight the player over eating honey when aggroed. Bearger will eat any food off the ground, including Mushrooms and Berries, destroying Trees in its path as it moves about. If it happens upon a Chest (including Chester), it will rummage inside, tossing Items to the ground while eating any food it finds. When there is no food in the area, Bearger will passively follow the player. Bearger's aggro range is small, but approaching it directly will cause it to increase its movement speed and attack. Otherwise, picking up Food it wants to eat will upset it, and it will issue a warning growl. The second time Food is taken, it will issue another warning growl. Stealing its Food a third time will aggro Bearger, and it will attack. Bearger has two different close-range attacks. It slams the ground with its front paws, creating a shockwave that will demolish Structures, fell Trees, and uproot Plants in a large area. This attack only does damage within Bearger's melee range. For the second attack, Bearger will stand on its hind legs and swipe up to three times with its front paw, then slam the ground once. Bearger will pursue a target that runs away from battle, destroying Trees and Structures in its path, and slam the ground when it catches up. When killed, a Bearger drops 8 Meat and 1 Thick Fur, which can be used to craft the Hibearnation Vest and the Insulated Pack. Food Stats affect Beager the same way as Players, so Healing food will heal him the same amount of HP to the player, the same way with Damaging food Behavior Bearger will use a swipe attack at close range, dealing damage and knocking the weapon out of the player's hand. The melee range of its swipe attack: Once Bearger has used 3 swipes, or after it has chased the player, it will slam the ground. This also knocks the weapon out of the player's hand and destroys objects around it: The damage of Bearger's slam attack has the same range as its melee range, despite damaging objects at a larger distance: Strategy Melee The player can attack Bearger 3-4 times before having to dodge, except after it slams the ground, as a swipe attack follows immediately after. Equipping at least a Log Suit and Football Helmet is recommended. Using Roads for kiting is also an effecient strategy, and can allow a third hit if timed correctly. Notes: * Weapons may be knocked into the water when fighting Bearger near an ocean. * Fighting Bearger in melee range could drain a player's sanity in a few minutes. This creates an additional hazard, especially when fighting after dusk, as Shadow Creatures may also attack. Nuke One of the fastest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a combination of immobilization and either the Old Bell or 14 Gunpowder. First, the player must immobilize Bearger by either freezing it with an Ice Staff or sedating it with Sleep Darts or a Pan Flute. A stack of 10 Honey may also be used to sedate Bearger, however it may need to be immobilized more than once, depending on how quickly the following tactics are used. While frozen or asleep, a stack of 14 Gunpowder can be placed and lit directly beside Bearger. The 14 Gunpowder will bring Bearger down to 200 health, and the player can kill it from there with 2 Blow Darts or 5-7 strikes with a Spear. Using more Gunpowder will kill Bearger while it is on fire and potentially burn any loot it drops. The Old Bell can be used three times to kill Bearger. Once immobilized, the player should ring the bell while standing directly beside Bearger, then run away. The stomping noises made by Bigfoot as it approaches will wake Bearger, requiring it to be sedated again if Honey, Sleep Darts, or a Pan Flute were used. The stomping will not unfreeze Bearger, however it may need to be re-frozen before Bigfoot's attack. Poisoning Unlike other bosses, Bearger eats any food it sees and is affected by poisonous foods such as Red Mushrooms or Monster Meat. The player can lead Bearger to poisonous foods or drop poisonous foods on the ground and allow Bearger to damage itself without the player needing to attack. One method is to kite the Bearger into a Marsh biome. Any Tentacles nearby will attack Bearger and be quickly defeated by Bearger's high damage, dropping a considerable amount of Monster Meat for Bearger to consume. Each piece of Monster Meat will deal 20 damage. Due to its high health, relying on Monster Meat alone is not a very efficient way to defeat Bearger. A combination of different poisonous foods and/or damage from hostile Mobs will be quicker. Notes: *The poison option is one of the easiest ways to defeat Bearger, since: ** No extra preparation is needed. ** The process can be paused at any time. Since entities far enough from the Player become inactive, the player can leave Bearger, return home for a rest, and come back sometime later. Other Another way to kill Bearger is to lure it into a forest and have it destroy trees, until one or more Treeguards spawn. Since Treeguards move slowly, the player may need to kite Bearger into a position where the Treeguards can attack. When lit on fire using a fire staff or a fire dart, Bearger will panic and not attack the player. Lighting it several times can be a good way to deal large amounts of damage from a distance, though surrounding Items or Structures may also be ignited in the process. Spiders won't automatically attack a Bearger, nor will the Bearger attack any Spiders or Spider Dens. One party must aggro either side if a battle between the Bearger and Spiders should occur. This means that if the Bearger is killed near a Spider Den, there may still be spiders around after the battle. If the player wants any meat dropped by a Bearger, they should retrieve the Bearger's loot before a spider can reach it. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill the Bearger when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't Starve Together In'' Don't Starve Together, the Bearger no longer despawns, and it will not attack if approached, making it neutral but will attack if provoked. Instead, it will hibernate during Winter and Spring and not periodically drop any Fur Tufts. During Summer and Autumn, it behaves as usual, and it will periodically drop a Fur Tuft. Additionally, its ground pound attack has a 20% chance of dropping three Fur Tufts. If put to sleep and then attacked, it will yawn upon waking up, causing all players as well as mobs on screen to fall asleep. Bearger will then attack the player or mob who hit it first. The Bearger cannot be put to sleep using honey in ''Don't Starve Together ''and will automatically aggro if a nearby player has honey in their inventory. During Winter and Spring Bearger will yawn multiple times during combat, causing all players to be in a way stunlocked while Bearger is fighting who attacked him. He may also try to fall back into his hibernation after a while, even if he is attacking an enemy. Trivia * The name Bearger is a portmanteau of the words "Bear" and "Badger". * The Bearger and Moose/Goose both have the highest amount of health points in ''Reign of Giants. In Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly has more health. * The fact that it's found searching for food in Autumn is a reference to how bears in real life consume a lot of food, before hibernating for the winter. * Bearger's habit of rummaging through chests is also a reference to what bears do. Bears often break into trash cans and cars to get food. * Bearger's Winter's Feast appearance in Don't Starve Together makes it resemble a Yeti, also known as the Abominable Snowman, a mythical ape-like creature rumored to inhabit regions in the Himalayas. Gallery Reign of giants teaser.png|Bearger in the first teaser trailer. Frozen Bearger.png|Bearger frozen. Bearmanbig.png|Bearger's size compared to Wilson. Bearger walking.png|A Bearger wandering around. Bearger walking right.png|Bearger on all fours, side view. beargerbeefalo.png|Bearger eating meat off the ground. Dead Bearger.png|A recently killed Bearger. Bearger sleeping.png|Bearger sleeping. Bearger Ground Pund.png|Bearger's ground-pound attack. Tree farming.jpg|Bearger Tree farming. Season bosses DST loading screen.png|Bearger in the Don't Starve Together loading screen. Autumn RoG poster.png|Bearger among the trees in the Autumn poster. Bearger Reskin Winter's Feast.png|Bearger's appearance in the Winter's Feast event. Art Stream 24 Bearger.png|The Bearger as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 24. Art Stream 60 Giants.png|The Bearger as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 60. Reign of Giants PS4 Poster.jpg|Bearger as seen in a poster announcing the release of Reign of Giants on the PS4. Giant Edition Xbox One.jpg|Bearger as seen in a poster announcing the release of Don't Starve: Giant Edition on the Xbox One. Reign of Giants DST Poster.jpg|Bearger as seen in a poster announcing the arrival of Reign of Giants content in Don't Starve Together. ru:Медведопанда pl:Borsukoniedźwiedź (DLC) vi:Bearger fr:Blairours Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss Category:Object Destroyers Category:Area of Effect Category:Winter